Aquarium Epiphany
by Sephiroth's Stalker
Summary: A game of UNO takes a turn for the worse, or perhaps, the better... A pointless Riku & Sora one-shot.


****

Disclaimer: A bunch of rich motherfuckers own Kingdom Hearts and all of it's characters. Aqua owns the "Aquarium" CD. Orgy owns the "Candyass" CD. The Prince song where he mentions washing his loved one's hair is called "If I Was Your Girlfriend," and it is owned by, you guessed it, Prince. I don't own a damn thing but my own skin. If you sued me, it wouldn't even be worth the cost of the attorney.

****

Author's Note: This is just a pointless PWP (Plot? What plot?) one-shot that I decided to do while trying to combat the writer's block that is preventing me from working on any of my other stories right now. Yes, a Riku + Sora lemon, how original. I'll try not to be too trite. . But no promises. It's the first lemon I've done in ages, so bear with me, people. Flames will be ignored without so much as a blink. Constructive criticism is of course, always welcomed, as well as plain ol' praise. I had to listen to Barbie Girl about five times in a row, to get the lyrics timed right! I want some kind of recompense, dammit! And don't ask me why I have the Aqua CD. It's none of your business.

**Warning:** Plot! Character development! Storyline - This story contains none of these things! What it does contain however, is shameless smut, yaoi sex with absolutely no point whatsoever. You know you want it.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" chirped the lead singer of Aqua through Sora's stereo.

Riku pulled the pillow down tighter over his head. "Yuck! I don't see how you can stand to listen to that cheesy crap, Sora. Honestly."

Sora stopped shuffling the UNO cards and turned to glance at his friend. Riku remained sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, his head lodged under the pillows where he'd fled as soon as Sora had put on the Aqua CD. "It's not that bad, Riku."

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

On second thought… Sora had to admit that while catchy, the CD wasn't something he often listened to. Yet, seeing Riku hiding under his pillows, with his cute butt aimed up to the heavens… Well, Sora was beginning to think that he might come to like his Aqua CD very much indeed.

"You're my doll, Rock and roll! Feel the glamour and fame! Kiss me here! Touch me there! Hanky panky!"

"Ugh! Make it stop!" groaned Riku, rolling over in exasperation. The movement caused his yellow shirt to slightly ride up on his stomach, exposing smooth tanned skin stretched tightly over firm abdominal muscles. A light trail of gunmetal hair grew from his navel downwards, disappearing into the waist of his jeans, and ending where Sora could only guess.

Sora stared for a moment before coming to his senses. He cleared his throat and set down the cards. "Well Riku, if you want to play UNO, you're going to have to come out from under there."

"You can touch! You can play! If you say I'm always yours!"

Riku snorted. "Get real, Sora. I don't even have to see the cards to beat you at UNO. Everyone knows you suck anyways."

Sora frowned and balled his hand into a fist. "Do not!"

"Do too." chuckled Riku.

Sora sighed. '_There he goes again, laughing at me,_' he thought. Sora often pondered on his feelings for Riku, wondering just how it had come to be that he was madly in love with his best friend. It was just simple, though. Riku was always there. Even when he was rigging the obstacle course with trap doors, he would still be there after the race to clap Sora on the back and offer him a towel. Of course, if Riku hadn't booby trapped the wooden platform, Sora never would've fallen into the water in the first place, but that's how it always was with Riku. You got the bitter with the sweet, and you dealt with it.

Riku stretched suddenly, stiffening his legs and causing a ripple to go through his body from his chest down to his stomach, into his thighs until the ends of his toes, which he pointed slightly before relaxing his muscles.

Sora took a sharp intake of breath and openly gaped before he caught himself. '_Gah…' _talk about bittersweet. He was stuck with Riku all weekend until his mother got back in town, and he wasn't sure he could make it. He was getting to spend time alone with Riku, his favorite thing in the world to do, but… he couldn't stop drooling, because he was bad at being discreet, and Riku just couldn't stop being dead sexy, because, well, he was Riku! "Um… are you going to come out and play UNO, or do I have to play by myself?" Sora asked at last.

"Come jump in, bimbo friend! Let us do it again! Hit the town, fool around. Let's go party!"

Riku lifted the pillow a bit, and peered back at Sora with his aquamarine eyes. "How's this? I'll come out, as soon as you turn off that racket."

Sora had to admit, the song was getting annoying. "Fine." he said, standing up and padding softly over to the stereo. He stopped the song and removed the CD, placing it back in the case where it would probably remain for another year, or until he decided he wanted to get a cheap thrill peeping at Riku again. Unless Riku got wise to the plan, anyway.

From under the pillow, Riku watched Sora at the stereo, his eyes taking in the sight of the younger male. There was no one thing about Sora that struck Riku as remarkable. He was ordinary-looking, and certainly wouldn't grow up to be a drop-dead stunner like Tidus would. He wasn't very athletic, and would never be a jock like Wakka was. He lacked both the quiet ingenuity of Kairi and the infectious cheerfulness of Selphie. Sora was strictly average in all respects, yet Riku couldn't keep his eyes off him. It was probably Sora's sheer normalness that attracted Riku so much. While everyone else on Destiny Islands had their quirks and their identifying characteristics, Sora was simply the normal one. And Riku loved him for it.

"You want me to put on another CD?" Sora asked, not turning around.

Riku was secretly glad Sora kept his back to him, as he would've been hard pressed to hide the leer that had to be written all over his face right now. "From your CD collection? Forget it." Riku smirked, itching to pick with Sora a bit, as was his nature. "You'll probably pull out some Hilary Duff next, or better yet, the Backstreet Boys if I leave it up to you."

Sora stiffed immediately and took his hand off his Millennium CD.

'_Bingo,_'thought Riku with a grin. "Since I have known you for a long time, I was well-aware that your taste in music sucked. So I took it upon myself to bring over a few of my own CDs. They're in the side pocket of my backpack."

Sora snorted. "My music does not suck." he argued, but nonetheless walked over to Riku's bag, and bent over to investigate.

Riku's eyes widened. "Damn you, Sora," he muttered under his breath. "You minx." He helplessly stared at his best friend, bent over with his back turned to him. Cruel fate dictated that it was necessary for Sora's shirt to inch up and reveal his entire lower back to his poor, suffering, ogling friend. Riku unconsciously kneaded his fingers into the pillow, watching Sora rummage through his backpack. '_I'll bet his ass is soft,_'thought Riku. '_Soft, like a Twinkie._' He closed his eyes to blot out the image of biting Sora's ass. "Ack! Get a hold of yourself, Riku!" he hissed to himself.

"Which CD do you want me to play?" asked Sora. Riku certainly listened to interesting music. Prince, Nine Inch Nails, Eminem and Korn were the only ones Sora had heard of. He found a red and black case and immediately paled. "Riku! What type of CD is Orgy! Have you been downloading porn off the internet?"

Riku couldn't hold back his laughter. "Man, you're sheltered, Sora. It's a music group. A rather outdated one by today's standards, but decent nonetheless. In fact, go ahead and put that one in."

Sora doubtfully looked over the CD before putting it in his stereo, and cautiously hitting play. "Candyass, huh?"

Riku removed the pillow from his face and sat up, as the first chords of Blue Monday reached his ears. "Yep. Candyass." The words brought back the image of Sora's ass being likened to a Twinkie and Riku grasped at anything he could think of to steer his mind in a better direction. "Um, and anyway, I'll have you know Sora, that I don't look at internet pornography."

"Only because you don't have the internet, probably." replied Sora with a small grin.

"Touché," replied Riku, his eyebrows raised at Sora's rare display of wit. "But no, it's actually because porn doesn't do anything for me." he admitted.

Feeling secure that there was nothing obscene about the CD, Sora returned to his spot on the bed, and sat down next to Riku. "I've never seen any." Sora confessed. "Tidus and Wakka had an old magazine once, but I wasn't interested in the girls."

Riku blinked. "What?" Sora wasn't interested in girls?

Sora blushed. "I mean, you know, the magazine was so old, I'll figured they were all about my mom's age right now." He grimaced with distaste. "That thought just doesn't appeal to me."

"Ah, that makes sense." agreed Riku, disappointed.

"What about you, Riku? How come it doesn't do anything for you?" Sora asked.

Now it was Riku's turn to blush. There was no way he could tell Sora that what he fantasized about wasn't some fake, implanted smiling doll, but his own real, brown-haired best friend, naked and willing in his own bed. The very same friend that was less than a foot away from him on the bed, and looking back at him with eyes the exact color of the ocean. '_Did I think he was ordinary?_'thought Riku. '_I was wrong._'

"Riku?" questioned Sora, when his friend failed to respond.

"Um, it just doesn't." Riku answered lamely. He snatched up the UNO cards. "Well, are we going to play or what?"

Several hands and a few CDs later, Sora threw down his cards in disgust. "It just doesn't make any sense! How do you always end up with all the Draw Four Wild Cards!"

Riku smirked. "I'm just lucky, I guess."

"Yeah, a lucky bastard." shot back Sora playfully.

Riku feigned anger. "Watch it, boy. Those are fighting words." He peeled off one of his gloves and lightly slapped him in the face with it.

Sora gaped at him in mock indignation. "Sir, I do believe you have insulted my honor!" He yanked the glove from Riku's hand and slapped him back with it, just as lightly.

"Now you've done it!" growled Riku, peeling off his other glove and slapping Sora with it, before tackling him onto the mattress. '_Any excuse to touch him,_'Riku thought. He straddled Sora's stomach and smacked him lightly in the face with the glove. "How's your honor now, Sora?"

Sora laughed and struggled to overturn his friend. "It's thoroughly offended, Riku."

"Nah, I don't think so." smirked Riku, and easily pinned Sora's arms over his head.

"Let me up, Riku!" pleaded Sora, through his laughter.

"Hmm..." pondered Riku. "Well, if you admit that I'm the greatest, smartest, and coolest person in the world… then I'll consider it."

"But I don't know all of the people in the world, so how I can compare you to them?" argued Sora reasonably, while still trying to worm out from under Riku. His friend's warm weight was settled onto his stomach, and Sora was all too aware of it. The close proximity to Riku was starting to have a rather embarrassing effect on his body, and he really wanted to escape before Riku noticed.

'_I don't have to know all the people in the world to know that Sora is the only one I want._'thought Riku. "They don't matter. You just have to declare that I'm the best." Riku insisted. Of course, Riku didn't really care whether Sora gave into his demands, he just wanted the time to enjoy the physical contact that he could rarely glean from Sora without it being suspicious.

Sora was desperate now to prevent imminent humiliation. The feeling of Riku's jeans rubbing on his partially bare stomach every time he shifted was too much for him. "Okay, okay! You're the best, Riku!"

Riku was rather disappointed that his fun had ended so soon. "Don't forget, the greatest, the smartest, and the coolest."

"Yes! The greatest, the smartest, AND the coolest!" Sora proclaimed enthusiastically, eager to escape from the compromising situation.

"Why, thank you Sora." replied Riku graciously. "And you are…" Suddenly an idea revealed itself to him.

"I am what?" asked Sora, fearing that he was not going to be freed after all.

Riku grinned evilly. "Dear Sora, you are… the most ticklish person I have ever known!" he announced and set upon tickling the poor boy.

"No! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" cried Sora. He was doomed. "Riku! Ha-ha! Please don't! Ha-ha-ha! You're going to make me pee on myself!"

"That would be downright hilarious, Sora. Just give me advance warning so I can jump off." joked Riku, and continued tickling him. '_Man, this is a good day._' thought Riku, as he brushed his knuckles down the sides of Sora's sensitive, exposed stomach and chest.

Sora gasped and bucked his hips with surprising strength, catching Riku completely off guard, and causing him to fall forward onto his friend. Sora's cheeks flamed with the unexpected turn of events and he went stone still, hoping that Riku wouldn't notice how enthusiastically his body had responded to their playing.

Riku's cheeks were also red, as he lifted his head from the pillow where it had fallen, when he'd pitched forward onto Sora. '_That was certainly unexpected._' he thought. '_But welcome nonetheless._' Riku pushed against the mattress with his arms and righted himself into a sitting position, scooting backwards off of Sora. Then he felt something firm brush against his jean-covered backside. '_Holy shit!_' he thought and instantly looked at Sora. Aquamarine eyes locked with ocean blue ones. '_He's attracted to me,_' realized Riku. It all made sense now. So he had been right when he thought he heard Sora gasp while he'd been hiding his head under the pillow earlier.

Sora gulped. Humiliation was much like a particularly hostile animal chasing you down the street, and just when you thought you'd jumped a fence and gotten away, it jumped right up after you and bit you dead in the ass. '_Consider yourself bitten,_' thought Sora, and finally wormed out from under the stunned Riku, and moved off the bed. "Well, that was certainly embarrassing." announced Sora after an awkward silence.

Riku flipped over and stared at Sora without answering. This was a bit much for him. Instead of quenching his lust, that little tickling stunt had only made him want more. His hunger, coupled with his new knowledge of Sora's attraction to him only fueled his desire. He had to touch him again, but now, Sora was so skittish, he was liable to fall out of the window if Riku made any sudden moves. _Still… _Sora stood there, looking back at him with those mesmerizing eyes of his. Riku looked him over appreciatively. His cheeks were still red, and his body tensed, as he stood at an angle to hide his attraction for Riku. His spiky hair was utterly messed up, thanks to their playing, but it only made him look even more enticing. _His hair… _Another idea formed itself in Riku's mind. "Hey Sora, I'm sorry about that." Riku offered, even though he was nothing of the sort. "I guess I get carried away sometimes."

"It's okay." answered Sora amicably. He relaxed once he was sure that Riku wasn't going to bolt from his room, screaming in disgust. "It happens."

Riku sat up and smiled at him. "Yeah. I did screw up your hair, though."

"Oh this?" asked Sora, absently running his fingers through it, in a way that was unspeakably sexy to Riku. "How can you even tell it's messed up?"

"I just can." responded Riku simply. "I'll tell you what. I'll wash it for you."

Sora paled. "You want to wash my hair?"

Riku stood up and walked over to Sora. "Yeah. You know, Prince said it in one of his songs. I thought it might be interesting to wash someone else's hair for them, and since I already messed yours up… it's the least I can do." he finished, placing his hands on Sora's shoulders.

Sora's eyes widened. What on earth was Riku trying to do! He still wasn't recovered from that tickling joke of his. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…"

"I won't take no for an answer." declared Riku firmly. He removed his hands from Sora's shoulders, and brushed past him. "I'll be in the bathroom waiting. Don't take forever."

Sora sighed, knowing inevitable humiliation would soon be coming back for another bite of his dignity. Resigned to his fate, he stripped off his shirt before draping it over the back of his desk chair. Padding over to the closet, he took his fluffy green towel down from the shelf, and laid it over his shoulder before heading to the bathroom.

Riku was so impressed with his own cleverness that he was totally unprepared for the sight that greeted him when Sora entered the bathroom. He'd seen Sora shirtless countless times at the beach, but there was something different about it here. Sora had finally lost the remnants of his baby fat last summer, and the outlines of muscles were beginning to show through his skin. His towel was draped casually over a lightly toned shoulder. The top of his emerald green boxers showing over the edge of his jeans was almost enough to make Riku throw all caution to the wind, and tackle the boy on the floor. As it was, all Riku could manage to get out was "You sure like green, huh."

Sora nodded. "It's one of my favorite colors." He fidgeted nervously. "Well, are you still going to do it?"

"Oh, hell yes." Riku answered before he could catch himself.

Sora immediately looked at him as though he had gone mad.

'_Bad move,_' Riku thought. "Is this your shampoo?" he asked holding up a bottle of honey almond scented gel.

Sora nodded again. "I guess I should get something a bit more manly, but I've always liked that scent."

Riku shrugged. "I just use bar soap, myself." He turned the knobs on the sink, adjusting them, so as to get the water to a comfortable temperature. "Well, come on over here, and let's do this."

Sora approached him reluctantly and stood in front of the sink. "Um, how exactly **are** we going to do this?"

"Well first, I'm going to relieve you of your towel." said Riku, taking Sora's towel and draping it over the edge of the adjacent bathtub. "Then, you're going to turn around, bend down, and put your hair in the sink. Then I'll wash it. Then I'll dry it. Then we'll go back to your room and I can whoop your ass at UNO some more, or we can watch a movie or something." '_Or I'll grope the living hell out of you all night._' Riku thought. '_Starting now._'

Sora gulped. "Here goes nothing." he laughed nervously, bending down and putting his head under the running faucet. He was going to get completely humiliated. He knew it. Might as well get it over with.

Riku took a sharp breath. Sora was bent over in front of him, his naked back tensed and completely exposed to his view. The sun-kissed skin looked unbearably smooth and Riku was dying to touch it with his own hands. Or his tongue for that matter... Oh, this was starting to backfire on him. Now that he had Sora right where he wanted him, he wasn't sure he could follow through with it. His hands were shaking as he unscrewed the cap on the shampoo bottle, and it took all of his effort not to spill it all over the floor. "Yeah, here goes nothing, indeed." muttered Riku as he finally poured a liberal amount of the scented gel onto Sora's mahogany locks.

Sora twitched slightly when the shock of the cool gel hit his scalp, and then full-out jumped when he felt Riku's warm hands massaging it into his hair. He settled down and relaxed again after a few moments. '_This isn't so bad,_' he thought. It was a nice feeling to be pampered like this, and his body wasn't betraying him or anything, so he could calm down. Besides, Riku's fingers felt really good massaging his scalp.

Riku vigorously rubbed the shampoo into Sora's hair, unconsciously getting closer to his friend than necessary. He didn't realize just how close until he felt the form of Sora's backside pressing into his crotch. His hands began to shake again as he washed Sora's hair. '_Oh hell,_' he thought. '_This is so about to be out of my realm of control._'

Sora almost opened his eyes in shock, but thought better of it. Even if it was odd for Riku to be so close to him, he still didn't want to get shampoo in his eyes. Besides, it felt… nice. Riku's hands caressed his hair, while his nails brushed gently against his scalp. The water was warm and soothing, the smell of the shampoo was intoxicating. And now, the delicious weight of Riku's body pressed up against his… It was too much! Sora began to knead the rim of the sink with his hands, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he gave in to the tingles that shot through his nerves. A sound started low in his throat as his body once again began to respond to the ministrations of his friend.

Riku thought he had finally gotten the situation under control when he noticed the motions of Sora's fingers on the edge of the sink. '_The hell?_' thought Riku, and then he heard it. It was barely perceivable under the running water, but he could still make it out. A deep, rumbling sound coming from Sora. '_He's purring._' realized Riku with fascination. He continued to rinse Sora's hair, watching the way the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexed when he grasped and released the sink. Riku could feel the slight vibrations that went through Sora's body as he purred. It was breathtakingly sexy. Riku's body was enthusiastically reacting, and he could feel the evidence brushing against Sora's backside with his every move. "The hell with discretion." moaned Riku, and pressed himself full-on against Sora, needing to bring this torture to some kind of pleasurable resolution for all.

Sora's eyes did pop open then, and he straightened up, tossing his wet hair back, and soaking them both with warm water. "Riku!" he sputtered. "What are you doing!"

"I have no idea." Riku replied honestly, sliding his arms around Sora's waist. "But I promise you'll like it." One hand strayed upwards across Sora's chest, caressing the slight muscles that tensed beneath his fingertips.

Sora swallowed hard. Either this was Riku's idea of a bad joke, or there was something that he didn't know about his best friend. "Riku? Um…"

"Shut up, Sora." came the response. "I've been wanting to do this to you for far too long." Riku lowered his head to Sora's neck, lapping gently at the beads of water that clung to his skin. "Mmm… I love the way you taste." he murmured before firmly pressing his lips to Sora's neck and grazing his teeth across the surface.

Sora took a sharp intake of breath as a tremor coursed through him from head to toe. His knees weakened and he grabbed desperately onto the rim of the sink for support. Riku shifted with him, and again Sora could feel his friend's arousal pressing insistently against his behind. '_So, it's not a joke then._' he thought. He closed his eyes and purred as Riku found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

'_Finally._' thought Riku. He caught Sora's nipple between his fingers and squeezed slightly, enjoying the way Sora's legs trembled against him. His other hand grazed over Sora's jean-clad thigh before coming to rest between his legs. "Having fun?" he whispered, stroking his hand over the curve of Sora's erection.

"Oh yes." Sora breathed, gripping the sink so hard his knuckles were beginning to turn white. No one had ever touched him like this before, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. "Aaah…" His legs finally gave way as he felt Riku give his hardness a firm squeeze through the jeans. He would've slid onto the floor if it weren't for Riku's strong arms holding him up.

Riku chuckled. "I see now that I need to have you in a safe place for this, or you'll fall over and knock yourself out, ending the fun for both of us." He planted a chaste kiss on Sora's neck and held him until he regained his own balance. "Ready to go back to your room?"

Sora blushed, knowing what was likely about to happen and knowing that he wanted it to. "Yeah." With shaking fingers he turned off the faucet and grabbed his towel. Draping it over his shoulders once again, he walked out of the bathroom, feeling the heat of Riku's gaze on his bare back.

Riku followed him, his mind spinning with all the things he could teach Sora, all the new sensations he could help him to experience. They had the entire weekend. '_How lucky for it to all come out in the open so early on_.' he thought. He could hardly contain his excitement as he closed Sora's bedroom door behind himself.

Sora stood in the middle of the room, suddenly shy. He twisted his towel anxiously between his hands and regarded Riku from underneath his lashes. "Well?" he asked tentatively.

Oo0oOo0oO

Well, since I don't want to get kicked off fan fiction, if you want to read the rest of this story, you'll have to go to http : www. mortalcyn. net/ aquariume1. html or to http : adultfan. aff/ story.php? no544172124 Sorry for the inconvenience!

Oo0oOo0oO

"Shit." Riku managed finally. He propped himself up on one arm, and ran his other hand through his thoroughly disheveled hair.

"Shit?" questioned Sora, smirking slightly. "How articulate of you, Riku."

Riku's trademark smug grin returned in full force. "Those are hollow words coming from someone who just a few minutes ago could only use one syllable at a time. Nnnn, Sora?"

Immediately Sora blushed. "Shut up!"

"Make me." Riku taunted. Reluctantly he eased himself off of Sora and settled down beside him instead. Folding an arm behind his head, he turned onto his side and regarded Sora with a glance that sent chills down his spine. "Then again, I suppose there's time enough for that later. We have all weekend after all. There's so much other stuff we have to try." He reached out and stroked his hand down Sora's side, pleased to see how he shivered at the mere contact. "It'll still go by too fast, though."

"Well, it's not like I'm moving away or anything after this weekend." protested Sora. "We could still do it anytime." _Eek! _"I mean, you could come over anytime, and we could, um, just hang out." he added quickly.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You little pervert. Can't get enough of me, eh?" _Not that I mind,_ he thought, tracing circles on Sora's chest with his fingertips.

"You call me a pervert? You're the one who totally shredded my boxers!" Sora accused. "You know, there was an easier way to take them off." He glanced down at the scant remains of his once favorite undergarment. "I really liked that pair."

"Well, look on the bright side, Sora." Riku offered.

"And that is?" asked Sora softly, reaching out to run his fingers through Riku's hair. _It was worth it just to be with you, _he mused.

Riku grinned. "I don't have to do your laundry, anymore."

Sora smiled broadly. "Ha, yeah that's pretty funny, Riku."

Then he smacked Riku square in the face with the same pillow he'd been hiding under earlier that day.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO

****

Notes: Due to unforeseen circumstances, megalomaniac chemistry teachers, and historically unprecedented amounts of laziness from yours truly, this story will probably have two more parts added to it. As a result, I will be calling it Smut Fest 2005.

Thank you for reading! Please review! And if you haven't already, feel free to check out one of my other stories!


End file.
